Hitherto, a manufacturing method of Patent Document 1 has been known. In this manufacturing method, from a material 1 roll in which a sheet product having an optical member is wound, the sheet product is unrolled up, a defect of the sheet product is detected, and then the sheet product is cut based on the detection result to be formed into each sheet product piece. Next, the releasing film thereon is peeled therefrom, and then the optical member is bonded onto a liquid crystal cell.
Known is also a manufacturing method of Patent Document 2. The manufacturing method is a method wherein: without cutting a releasing film in a sheet product, some other optical member (for example, a polarizing plate) therein is cut; this releasing film allows the continuity of the sheet product to be kept; and while this releasing film is peeled, one piece of the optical member is bonded onto an optical display unit (liquid crystal cell) through a pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-140046
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2005-37416